Noemi Bellocchio
Noemi 'Noe' Bellocchio is a half-Italian, half-American woman from Philly and owner/manager of 'Little Toscana'. She is in her late 20's, boarding on her 30's with a natural tan, glasses and her iconic nose stud on the right side and her 'La Dolce Vita' tattoo on her right wrist. She is a straight forward and professional girl on the job but has a wild side that has been suppressed for years and is now fighting to get out. She is engaged to her high-school sweetheart Brad Fischer, who is also the head chef and minority owner of 'Little Toscana'. She has a professional rivalry and personal hatred of fellow restaurateur Salvatore Baines. Noemi is the protagonist and titular character of both the Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) and NTR Origins: Noe Way Out games. Her first name means 'Little Delight' in Italian while her second means 'Beautiful Eyes'. Noemi was voted 3rd Place in the inaugural beWilder's Wildest! 2018 (bWW! 2018) contest.https://www.patreon.com/posts/24787130 Descriptions Physical Noemi is a young looking woman with soft features and natural tanned skin, denoting her Mediterranean heritage. She is of average height, standing just a couple of inches short when not wearing her favourite wedged heeled shoes. She has long dark hair that reaches down behind her shoulders at the back, which she often ties to a bun when working for hygienic reasons. Her breasts are natural and larger than average for her frame. She wears thick framed glasses due to her inability to see long distances. At the age of 16 she got her nose pierced and still wears a nose stud on her right side to this day. In her early days of college, around the age of 19-20, she had a tattoo added to her right wrist, the words "La Dolce Vita" in stylized writing. Personality Noemi displays elements of dual personalities, one a professional face she dons while working, and another latent personality which is more bold. Her personal politics are unknown, but her demeanor at times denoted both libertine and conservative views at times, the former in her own piercing/tattoo and the latter in her surprise and distrust of Kriem at the their first encounter. She is polite, patient and friendly with customers and staff but she also runs her business as she sees fit, directing employees (including Brad) as she deems necessary. She believes things should be done her way as the owner and manager. She is known to display a fiery temper when agitated or disrespected but otherwise remains calm when possible. Even when in 'Boss Mode', she does show signs of shyness and intimidation when faced with perceived hostility, as seen in her first encounter with Kriem. In her later teens and days in culinary school/college saw her act like a like a regular young woman, more open to fun and good times. It was during this time she experimented with light piercings and tattooing as well as began dating Brad. This side to her has since been pushed to one side after she became a business owner but shows signs of resurfacing her story progresses Hobbies and Interests * Cooking * Business Management * Local Community * TV Binging, Witch One Dislikes * Salvatore Baines * Assholes, Freaks and Pervs Key Personal Relationships Brad Fischer Bradley Fischer is Noemi's first and only sexual relationship predating her appearance in the beWilderverse. Together they are high school sweethearts who began dating in their last year of high school and through their time at the same culinary school in Philly. This puts their relationship into its second decade of life. The became engaged during the events of NTR Origins: Noe Way Out. ''Together they are co-owners of the restaurant 'Little Toscana', with Brad becoming a minority owner after the death of Noemi's father.Noemi's Toscana Rebirth v0.1b Brad is also the Head Chef and highest ranking employee in Noe's business, with her as his Sioux Chef and Expediter when needed. Salvatore Baines Noemi and Salvatore share a professional rivalry, while Noe detests him on a personal level. Initially she found him charming during their first encounter but her showed her his true face during the finale of ''NTR Origins: Noe Way Out, where he physically assaulted her and attempted to intimidate her into both a business arrangement and having sex with him. Since then she has harboured a deep hatred for him personally and for his underhanded business practices. She see him, rightfully so, as the cause of much of her hardship in her recent life and it is her goal to beat him at his own game. Noe refuses to address him by his full name, only calling him 'Sal' to his face, knowing her detests it. Kriem, Frankie and Kelsey Kriem Blakey, Francesca Moreau and Kelsey Matthews are employees (waitresses) that work for Noemi at 'Little Toscana'. Initially she is against hiring Kriem, showing signs of being both intimidated and repulsed by her attitude and appearance, citing her outrageous manner of dressing and quick temper as a reasons she cant have her interacting with customers. However she is convinced to reluctantly hire her on a trial basis at the insistence of Roy and Brad. Noe has yet to meet either Frankie or Kelsey. Royce O'Donnell Royce 'Old Roy' O'Donnell is a close family friend of Noe's, being her father's best friend and former partner when they we're active duty policemen. He is like a surrogate uncle to Noe and even refers to her by the pet name 'Little No-no' at times. He is Little Toscana's best customer, even before Noe's recent troubles, and the only remaining regular that didn't leave her for Sal's restaurant. He even has his own dedicated seat by the counter where he can speak to Noe while he eats and see into the kitchen. Sexual Partners Across all the content Noemi has appeared in, as any high profile beWilder girl she's had plenty of sexual encounters, both full and foreplay. The following are the notable listed encounters, though not extensive: * The main sexual scene of NTR Origins: Noe Way Out features Noemi and her now fiance Brad attempting to have sex. For this scene, Noemi dresses up in lingerie. Due to his tiredness they have to settle for Noe giving him a combined handjob/footjob while telling how much she loves him, until he cums on himself and her hand. Backstory Birth & Childhood She was born in the city of Philadelphia, to an Italian father and American mother. Her father was a cop within the city. She never really knew her mother well as she died when she was rather young. Early Years & Teens She went to school along with Brad Fischer, sharing a Home Economics class with him. They began to date at this time and would continue to do so until the present time where they are engaged. College Life Both her and her then boyfriend attended the same culinary school and where in the same class. During her first year in college, she got her tattoo “La Dolce Vita” to signify her growth as a person. Post College Life and New Restaurant Around about the time she graduated from college, her father retired from the police force, and as a graduation gift to his precious daughter he used his pension and retirement funds to buy her dream for her. It was then that she became the owner of what would become 'Little Toscana'. He didn't tell her he didn't have enough to cover all the costs and unbeknownst to her he was now in debt, something that would come to bit her in the ass later in life. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) Noemi is the protagonist and titular character of the beWilder game Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR). The game follows her attempts to pull herself out from under the burden of a 6 figure debt ($100,000) and to keep her restaurant 'Little Toscana' from going bankrupt. In it her engagement to her long time boyfriend turned fiance is tested and the player can guide her in pursuit of relationships with other men. Throughout the game she is brought into contact with a number of characters including Kriem Blakey, Francesca Moreau, Kelsey Matthews etc. for the first time. NTR Origins: Noe Way Out Noemi is the protagonist and titular character of this game as well, being that it is a prologue Mini-VN to her main game Noemi's Toscana Rebirth. During the course of this game we are introduced to her character as well as how the circumstances of the main game came about. We hear about her father's death, her engagement to then boyfriend and employee Brad, and the efforts made by Sal to ruin her business and add her to her harem. Non-Canonical Content Noemi hasn't appeared in any non-canonically content as of yet. Additional Content Season 1 Noemi was one of the 4 girls from NTR for the Season 1 Wallpaper rewards. * Noemi was the first winner of an NTR Wallpaper, the winner of NTR's Round #1 as well as the overall winner of Season 1's Round #1. She set the records for most votes in total and in a single option (7 Votes for both)https://www.patreon.com/posts/ntr-wallpaper-s1-17724316 * She was the winner of NTR's Round #3, making her the first girl to win twice overall and retake the NTR record for most total votes from Kriem (with 10 Votes) and beating her own standing record for votes in a single option (8 Votes)https://www.patreon.com/posts/ntr-wallpaper-s1-19019230 * She won for the third and final time in NTR's Round #4, becoming the first girl to win back to back wins and to complete her stickerbook page with 3 wins. Her final Season 1 Wallpaper stats are as follows: Noemi - Season 1 --Stats-- Vote Stats Total Votes: 24, Rank #8 Averaged Votes: 6.00 per Round (24 Votes over 4 Rounds), Rank #T-5 Highest Vote in a Single Option: 8 (Round 3), Rank #7 Highest Vote Total: 10 (Round 3), Rank #7 Highest Vote Share: 38% (Round 1), Rank #8 Option Stats Earliest Win: Risqué (Round 1), Rank #T-1 Biggest Win: Naked (8 Votes), Rank #8 Most Voted for Option: Naked (10 Votes over 3 Rounds), Rank #8 SFW/Risqué/Naked Split: 29%/29%/42% , (Rank #5/#5/#3) --Notable Accomplishments-- - First NTR Wallpaper Winner - First Girl to make it to 2 Wins - First Girl to finish her page - First Girl to get back-to-back wins (currently only person to do so) - (Currently) Holder of both NTR "Most Votes in a Single Option" (with 8) and "Most Total Votes in a Round" (with 10) Records beWilder's Wildest! Noemi was selected as on of the 10 NTR contestants for beWilder's Wildest! 2018 and was one of a total of 20 girls to take part. She won the first NTR Preliminary round with 13 voteshttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-prelim-22015876, becoming the first ever NTR Seed #1 and moving on to the Head-to-Head Rounds. She beat Dyana Carson to move on to the Semi-Finals, there she was beaten by Lara Croft who went on to win the tournament. Noemi bested Mystique in the 3rd Place Consolation Match, winning her 3rd Place. Her matches were as follows: * Noemi Bellocchio Vs Dyana Carson - Total Votes: 34, Final Score: 20-14, Winner: Noemihttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-round-23191837 * Noemi Bellocchio Vs Lara Croft - Total Votes: 42, Final Score: 19-23, Winner: Larahttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-semi-2-23473420 * Noemi Bellocchio Vs Mystique - Total Votes: 38, Final Score: 22-16, Winner: Noemihttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-3rd-we-23599977 In taking part in the contest, she won a new Casuals Outfit and the Bronze Profile Picture. ] Patreon Posts Noemi is a popular lady and has appeared in a number of posts on our page to date. The following are notable posts: * Noemi's first ever public appearance on the page was as the official Christmas Wishes 2017 posthttps://www.patreon.com/posts/merry-christmas-16043797. She appeared alongside Kelsey Matthews, in a submissive pose where the younger girl sat on top of her as she blows a kiss to the screen. While Kelsey returned for the 2018 Christmas picture, Noe did not. Instead she appeared as the headliner in that months handover post to NTR, with a picture of her look towards a 'Christmas Miracle' with her glasses off.https://www.patreon.com/posts/december-month-l-23088615 She was celebrating a month of 'Noe-l' * Noemi also appeared in, and was the header image for, the post 'Ready for Heels?' that marked the return of Agents of Heels to prioritized production in May of 2018.https://www.patreon.com/posts/ready-for-heels-18525071 In it she was pictured wearing Natasha Romanov's iconic Agency Catsuit, as a joke referring to her having the most development time in the previous few months. That post quickly became the most popular post for beWilder to that point, bringing in over 10,000 views from across the web within the first 2 weeks. * Noemi also appeared in an Erotic Photography test shothttps://www.patreon.com/posts/dressing-up-or-21324195, which also appeared as an optical illusion too. It depicted her in a state of either dress or undress depending on the viewer, with Brad's hands running over her midriff. * For Valentine's Day 2019, Noemi and her husband-to-be Brad appeared to mark the occasion with an explicit shower scene render, with her chest fully on display.https://www.patreon.com/posts/valentines-day-24705469 * Noemi headlined the inaugural "More Than Just Sex" post, a series of posts to showcase art that is as the name suggests, more than just sex.https://www.patreon.com/posts/25967458 It was an initiative to push the team to create all our art with some alluring and appealing vibe, so that even simple situations are top quality and sensual in their presentation. Noemi appeared in the first post in April 2019, wearing only mesh top on the beach, with her swimsuit pieces on the table in front of her. Appearances Canonical * Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR - Titular character and protagonist) * NTR Origins: Noe Way Out (First appearance, also titular character and protagonist) Appendix References Category:Female Protagonists Category:NTR Characters Category:Little Toscana Employees Category:Philadelphia Characters __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Business Owner Characters